Talk:Episodes, films, and shorts/@comment-26258430-20160424191823
Let me be on the line here, almost every season has an episode or episodes that make me angry and I consider to be very bad. Let's begin with season one. For starters, Appleuck Season, I know that the episode is layed out for a moral standard of stubborness, but they couldv'e downplayed it a bit. And also, why didn't Applejack apologize for all the trouble she caused instead of apologizing for just being stubborn? Yeah, that's what it says in the episode summary, but it didn't sound like it in the actual episode. Oh, and speaking of stubborness, in Boast Busters, Twilight had the upmost shallow role, not to mention hypocrisy for sneering at Applejack's stubbornness. She is convinced that if she showed her magic to get Trixie to stop boasting, she would be labeled a show off and on top of that, she cared more about her friends' opinion of her rather than their honor and allowed them to be bullied and humiliated by Trixie. She put reputation before friendship. Not to mention she presumed that showing off he rmagic to defend them would be like how Trixie does it. How can be seen as a braggart of you don't brag?! Bride Gossip was the worst of season one. Everypony judged Zecora and instead of all oweing up to their misunderstandings, only one of them apologized and it was the pony who was not convinced of Zecroa's 'evil' when all the rest launched slanderous and untrue things about her. In fact, they didn't deserve to be turned back to normal. This is labelled the worst season 1 episode ever! And in Swarm of the Century, Pinkie Pie knew about the parasprites and what they do, but instead of telling her friends all the details, she gathers up instruments all willy-nilly! On top of that, the ponies feel guilty for not listening to her when she should alsmo feel guilt for not giving all the details! In Feeling Pinkie Keen, Twilight is once again a hypocrite. She bragged that she was right about debunking Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense, but the escapade that followed after that made it a bit better. The Show Stoppers had the one thing that annoys me, the CMC sticking with what they want to do instead of what they are good at! Sweetie Belle doesn't wanna sing, despite being perfect and, for a senseless fact, she sung during the talent show! Also, Scootaloo is completely egotistical in her signing ability despite the fact that it is bad like swiss cheese! Apple Bloom I think I can cut some slack, butthe ending of it still had the fillies doing they're own thing instead of doign what they are good at. Green Isn't Your Color is a nice episode, but what ruined it for me was Pinkie Pie harasing Twilight for keeping some promises that are worth breaking; sure it puts a lot on the moral, but the writer's did not need to make Pinkie care more about the promises more than her friend's dilemmas. Over a Barrel, well let me just say that I didn't like the fighting or the stubborness. But what really threw down the hat was the buffslo stealing a tree Applejack treated like a child rather than trying to expalin their problem to the Appaloosans. And Rainbow Dash really got me mad during her role in the episode. There are others like Scootaloo in The Cutie Mark Chronicles for still not grasping the concept of a cutie mark. Prince Blueblood, you already know why so don't ask. Not to mention Futtershy talking down to the cockatrice, whose mother was basically the reason for turning people to stone!